


The Year (14)

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos





	The Year (14)

哈利跪趴在德拉科的床上，高高地翘起臀部，感受着德拉科在他身后的冲撞。

他紧紧地攥着德拉科的床单，把脸埋在德拉科的枕头里，他被德拉科顶得一下一下地往床上撞，灭顶的快感让他几乎不知道自己身处何方，只能摇动着腰肢去索取更多的顶撞。

但他确实知道自己在哪里，他在德拉科的床上，被充满了德拉科气息的被子和枕头包围着，他呼吸着枕头间德拉科留下的山楂木香，而德拉科正用他自己的下身填满哈利身上的空缺。

哈利满足地呻吟着，至少这一刻的他是完完全全属于德拉科的，而德拉科也完全属于他，没有任何人任何事能打扰他们的欢愉。

黑湖水拍打窗户的浪潮声和德拉科下身在哈利臀部碰撞发出的声音交织混杂，哈利感到自己似乎要被德拉科贯穿了，在水声的伴奏下，哈利哭喊着德拉科的名字射在了他的床单上。德拉科又在哈利身体里快速抽插了十几下，才将自己的精液尽数射在哈利的身体里。

被内射的感觉不大好，德拉科将自己从哈利的后穴里拔出来时又带出不少浊液，两人下身淫靡不堪的景象让哈利更加羞涩。

高潮过后的身体十分敏感，哈利蜷缩在德拉科的怀里感到全身的肌肉都在微微颤抖。德拉科不断地亲吻他的脸，为他擦去脸上的泪水，今天的哈利十分主动让德拉科也很欣喜，但他知道或许是因为哈利心里有些不好的情绪，无从得知哈利想法的德拉科也不知该怎么安慰他，只能顺着哈利的方式，用做爱来让那些负面的糟糕情绪消失不见。

哈利环抱着德拉科的腰，闭着眼动情地与德拉科接吻。德拉科贪婪地注视着眼前分外诱人的哈利，他的身上布满了德拉科留下的红痕，两个乳头早因德拉科的玩弄而挺立着，只有布满水光的眼睛依旧那么天真纯洁，似乎就算再多的污秽也无法将那一方碧绿染浊。

哈利啃咬着德拉科的下巴，接着亲吻他的喉结，又继续向下亲吻德拉科的胸膛，学着德拉科对他做过的那样，舔舐起德拉科的乳尖，哈利的舌头划过德拉科乳头时，德拉科也舒服地在房间里呻吟起来。

哈利的吻和他无意识间发出的那些勾人甜腻的声音让德拉科立刻又硬了，他抱起哈利抬起哈利的腿让他跨坐在自己的腿上，将自己重新勃起的阴茎对着哈利的刚被蹂躏一番的穴口又插了进去。

哈利被侵入的巨物又刺激地发出一声呜咽，但他依旧不断亲吻着德拉科的肩膀和手臂，也一边随着德拉科的顶弄上下起伏起来。

哈利只要低下头就能看到他们交合处的一番美妙景致，德拉科粗大的阴茎在他的穴口进进出出，带出些许细嫩的穴肉翻起细腻的白沫。骑乘的姿势让德拉科能够更深地插进哈利的身体，每一次都有力而深入。哈利渐渐失去了力气，只能软软地趴在德拉科的身上，任由他在自己身下不断地抽插。

哈利揽着德拉科的脖子，把脑袋搁在他的肩头小声而甜蜜地呻吟着，不时亲吻德拉科的侧颈。德拉科也一边抽动着下身，一边不忘抚慰哈利亲吻他的耳朵，德拉科含着哈利的耳垂，舌头色气细致地描摹着哈利的耳朵，不一会儿哈利的耳朵便被舔得通红滚烫。

哈利把自己的脸靠在德拉科的颈间，不断轻声呼唤着德拉科的名字。带着哭腔的一声声名字像小猫爪一样挠着德拉科的心，他只觉得身体烧的更厉害了，德拉科加大着抽动的频率，不断往哈利的那一点上重重撞上去，让哈利连名字都无法完整地说出来，只能胡乱地喊叫哭泣着，在德拉科的身上完全失去理智地达到了高潮。

做了太多次哈利已经射不出什么了，只有前列腺液可怜地从前端流下。德拉科将最后一股精液射在哈利身体里之后，又抱着哈利在床上亲吻起来。

他擦去哈利额上的细汗，看着哈利额前的黑发都被汗水濡湿地更加凌乱。德拉科低下头，虔诚地轻轻吻了哈利的闪电伤疤之后又离开，他微笑着对哈利说，“累了吗？我们去洗澡。”

哈利依偎在德拉科的怀里点点头，感受到德拉科将他横抱起来，两人赤身裸体地走入了德拉科房间里的另一个小门中。

看来德姆斯特朗的大船上不仅给他们提供的是单人房间，每个房间还自带独立卫浴。

浴室空间不大，自然比不上级长浴室的豪华高级，但也足够干净明亮。

德拉科打开水龙头在浴缸里放起水，把哈利在浴缸边放下让他踩在地上，又打开花洒的水试着温度。

落到地上的哈利还是有些腿软地站不稳，他靠着德拉科的身体看着德拉科动作，不小心瞥见了镜子里的他们，瞬间羞红了脸钻进了德拉科的怀里。

“怎么了？”

德拉科被哈利的动作吓了一跳，他也朝镜子里看去，立刻了然地一笑。

镜子里哈利和德拉科身上的痕迹全都清晰可见，狭小的浴室里就算哈利不戴眼镜也能看清楚。哈利的大腿和下身一片通红，还有从穴口不断想要向下流出的白色浊液，因情欲而潮红的脸是无法言喻的诱人。哈利大概是没有见过这样的自己，他不敢看镜子只是将自己的脸埋在德拉科的胸口。

这样的哈利让德拉科差点忍不住想在浴室里和哈利再来一发，但他知道今天已经足够了，他们还有时间。

他们还有好几个月的时间。

水温逐渐上升，雾气让镜子蒙上了一层白色，哈利看不到镜子里的他们了。德拉科用花洒冲洗着哈利身上的黏腻的液体，帮他将后穴里的精液清理干净，又就着淋下的热水和哈利一起站在水中清洗身体。

等到浴缸的水放满后，德拉科和哈利一起钻进了浴缸，坐在浴缸中让热水放松着他们的身体。哈利坐在德拉科的怀里，依靠在他的身上转过头又想亲吻德拉科。

德拉科握着哈利的手，轻轻地亲了他的嘴唇。“现在心情好点了？”

“嗯？”

“你不是今天心里有点不舒服吗。”

“你怎么知道的？”

哈利眨着眼惊讶地看向德拉科，德拉科的双手绕到哈利的脸前捏起他的脸，

“因为我爱你。”

德拉科说得理直气壮，哈利看着他认真的样子又忍不住笑出声。

“能和你在一起，就没有什么不开心的事了。”

哈利笑着说。

“所以……你不开心是害怕不能和我在一起？”

德拉科的推理让哈利哑口无言。他沉默着又在德拉科怀里蹭了蹭，希望能和德拉科有更多的肌肤接触，想要触碰到德拉科的温暖。

“我不知道是什么让你有了我会离开你的错觉，”德拉科的声音因浴室的回响里有了更强的效果，让哈利的心脏又开始混乱地狂跳，“虽然我们都知道这一年结束我确实要离开霍格沃兹，但是我爱你这件事永远不会变，哈利，你信我。”

“我信你，”哈利小声说，“我只是，从来没有这样被人爱过，也没有这样喜欢过一个人……”

“是因为那个人是我！”德拉科打断了哈利，“你没有被爱过是因为你在等我爱你，你没有喜欢过人也是因为我还没有出现，我说的对吗？”

德拉科的自信或者说自恋让哈利又笑了起来，“好吧，你说什么就是什么。”

德拉科又抱紧了哈利，“你并不是没有人爱，你的父母给了你最伟大的爱，保护你在最可怕的巫师的攻击前活了下来。你的教父为了你甘愿在阿兹卡班十二年，虽然我并不知道具体发生了什么但是我能感受到他对你的爱……还有你在学校的老师和同学们，他们都很爱你。”

“同学朋友们或许吧，但是老师的话我想斯内普应该不能算……”

德拉科大笑起来，“你为什么对斯内普的偏见这么深，我找他要腮囊草的时候觉得他是个挺好的教授。”

哈利翻了个白眼，“他可能只看我不顺眼吧。”

德拉科又在哈利的脸上亲了一口，“那就别想他了。”

“最重要的是，”德拉科又继续大声说，“还有我。哈利，你还有我，我一定是全世界最爱你的那一个。”

德拉科有些傻气的直接告白让哈利又烧红了脸，他想着拥有过德拉科这样的男孩子的他，大概这辈子是没法再爱上第二个人了。

他们在浴缸里泡澡泡得差不多后，德拉科把哈利抱出浴缸，用毛巾为哈利细细地擦拭起身体。

哈利看着德拉科认真地为他服务的样子，歪了歪头，“我觉得我好像找了个照顾我的爸爸？”

德拉科把毛巾盖在哈利头上，为他擦去黑发上的水珠但却把他的头发弄得更加凌乱。德拉科坏笑着在哈利耳边轻声说，“那下次做的时候试着叫两声？”

德拉科的话让哈利又一阵羞赧，他抬起手臂就要肘击德拉科的腹部，却被德拉科抓住了手。

德拉科往哈利的手里塞了他自己的另一套睡衣，“今天和我一起睡吗？”

哈利看着手上墨绿色的缎面睡衣，点了点头。

换好睡衣的德拉科和哈利一起钻进清理一新过后的被子里，家养小精灵为他们送来了晚餐——或者应该说是夜宵，他们也忘记了时间不知道自己刚才的那一番运动做到了多晚，只能透过黑湖水看到窗外的光渐渐消失，天色渐渐变得阴暗。洗完澡之后他们才感到一丝饥饿，没吃晚饭的两个青少年便立刻坐在床上分享起美食。

哈利将奶油蛋糕吃得满脸都是，又吮吸起沾在手指上的白色奶油。这让德拉科不由地又感到一阵喉咙干涩，他拿起纸为哈利擦去脸上的食物残渣，递给哈利一杯南瓜汁帮助他下咽。

为什么无论哈利做什么都能让他心里像每时每刻在放烟火般热烈心动，德拉科认为他愿意为此付出一切的代价守护他和哈利的爱情，即使是生命也在所不惜。

不过现在的生活这么和平安定，又会有什么来打扰他们呢。德拉科想，哈利其实完全不需要担心那些事，他们该担心的应该是以后分开在两个学校的话，要是通信该养多少只猫头鹰比较好。

或许他应该让卢修斯买下一个猫头鹰厂，发展马尔福家的通讯业务？霍格沃兹到德姆斯特朗的信要送多久才会到呢。

德拉科又似乎想到了什么，他挪着身子凑近哈利，小心翼翼地开口道，

“哈利，你暑假有时间吗？”

哈利看着德拉科期待又紧张的脸，点了点头，“怎么了？”

“你……想来马尔福庄园看看吗？”

德拉科的话让哈利惊讶地忘记了咽下嘴里的食物，他睁大了眼睛看着德拉科，德拉科是在邀请他暑假去马尔福庄园吗？

哈利吞咽下口中的蛋糕，他确实想看看德拉科生活成长的地方。但是，那个地方是马尔福庄园，如果他去了必然会见到卢修斯·马尔福。要是卢修斯不让他进门岂不是非常尴尬，他也不想德拉科和卢修斯为了他而发生可能的争吵。

但是对于哈利来说，暑假在佩妮姨妈家过着憋屈的生活才是最糟糕的，与这相比卢修斯的不欢迎又算的了什么呢，况且能在暑假和德拉科同住拥有继续两个月的相处时光这件事，不知有着多大的惊人诱惑力。

哈利朝着德拉科笑笑，“好啊。”

德拉科的神情立刻放松下来，“我害怕你会想待在自己的家里，不愿意来……”

“我愿意！”

哈利认真地大声打断道，让德拉科有些惊讶。

但德拉科没有细想这个，立刻眉飞色舞地抱着哈利对他说起马尔福庄园的样子——

“庄园很大我小时候经常迷路，有些房间我父亲不让我进去，或许我们可以在很多房间里探险我知道你喜欢这个。我们有一个花园，四季都开着我叫不出名字的花从不间断，我母亲有时候会去看看但更多时候是家养小精灵在打理。比起花园我更喜欢庄园的草药植物园，虽然我对草药学没什么兴趣但能在那里认识不少魔药材料。不过我们得常常担心孔雀跑进草药园里误食了什么植物，对了我们家养着白孔雀，它们很漂亮，就像你的海德薇一样，你一定会喜欢的……”

吃完了晚餐的哈利在德拉科怀里听着他绘声绘色地讲述着马尔福庄园的模样，渐渐地感到了困意袭来。在德拉科身边他总是能感到无尽的安心感，轻易地就能睡着。

哈利半阖着眼睛缩在德拉科的怀里充满期待地想，如果暑假真的可以去马尔福庄园就好了。


End file.
